In general, advertisers may want to maintain a control group of users that have not been exposed to an advertisement included in an advertising campaign. For instance, an advertiser that advertises on the World Wide Web using, for example, banner advertisements or interactive advertisements on web pages may want to understand the effectiveness of an advertising campaign. Having a control group may allow the advertiser, or a third party, to assess the effectiveness of the advertising campaign.